Humanities Reclamation: Northern Star
by murloc rampage
Summary: We were all alone in our solar system. No comets, no other planets, no aliens... It was just us, our planet and our sun. Our people always wanted to meet another species, but it was as if we were placed as far away from the rest of the universe. then everything changed when new lifeforms invaded our planet. Millions dead on day one, giving us only one option; fight until we die.
1. Prolouge - Part 1

**Prologue**

**(Welcome everyone to the first of three stories revolving around humanity fighting for its survival in the face of impossible odds. ... Yay!... WOW that is super unoriginal. Either way, I hope this will get me back into writing despite being three months away from getting my bachelor's degree in game development and stimulation software.)**

* * *

**{Rui's Point of View}**

There once was a time when humans reigned supreme on our land. Our planet, Terra, circled a solitary star... in an empty universe. Our race was millions of light years away from any other solar system. It was just us... our planet, no moon, no other planets... the sun was our only neighbor. Terra is nearly three times larger than earth with 60% of it covered by sea water. No polar ices caps, only two land masses, and only the stars to look up to. Could you imagine the emptiness in none of the planets existed? If your moon, earth's precious friend, disappeared? The big brother Jupiter gone, allowing meteors to rain on your planet with nothing to stop them. That's how our people felt. Alone, vulnerable, out of the way. Many feel as though we were born to be imprisoned in our solar system. Banished from the rest of the universe for the crime of existing. For three thousand years we expanded and took care of our land. Terra... it's all we have. Our government ruled over us very strictly, limiting our freedoms for the good of all. Anyone suspected of harm due to online conversations or actions was quickly questioned. Our military, in case of rebellion, always worked to finally free us. To finally give us hope. Then... fifty-seven years ago... they came. Along the northern and eastern coast numerous amounts of strange beings, called Pokémon, attacked us. Millions poured out of these... portals... these black voids created from a strange blue crystal. Our troops did our best to stop them but little did we know how formidably other lifeforms can be. After the first day, seventy million people were dead, three cities completely destroyed and a quarter of our military gone. In the seven months that followed, millions more died as we slowly lost more and more and more and more. To reclaim what was lost, the government began experimenting from day one with prisoners captured by mass swarming small groups of enemies. They wanted to use these invaders in any way to improve our odds of winning. Genetic augmentations, new gear and weapons were created as the fruits of their labor. Despite all that, we still lost as time went on. They bared their own technology and genetic mutation to the point of evolution. Their weapons wiped out our soldiers while our own could barely injury them. Their hides and armor too tough to break with our... primitive tech.

I remember stories of troops using bayonets only to find their knives snapping in two. This gave birth to the first new weapon, the Chain-Burst assault rifle. It's a semi-automatic rifle with a saw attached to it like a grenade launcher. It was mass produced and resulted in minor victories but jamming became a major problem. Pokemon blood and bits could get in the rifle and stop the reloading tracks or the chain's gears. Although it helped, Pokémon still survived several shots and showed remarkable regenerative properties in some species.

Three years later, we launched the first in several satellites built to harness the power of the sun. Dubbed the Solar Flare, the satellites use reflect to magnify the sun's rays through millions of tiny mirrors into a giant reflector. The result, a beam of pure energy that can melt the very surface of the planet. The only problem, it takes a hundred and thirty-seven days for enough energy to be harnessed and shot for seven seconds of destruction.

Ten years after that, our government realized how few of us were left. The Pokémon controlled the northern third of the super-continent now and our population dropped by more than half. In thirteen years, these things decimated over 34 billion humans mercilessly. More voids appeared with millions more pouring out. Our troops needed to become as tough to kill as our invaders so next came the generators. One man in every squad became equipped with a large generator on his back with a small antennae. His left arm is encased with armor as a sacrifice for the good of the team. Needles are injected into the fingertips and penetrate the bone to link to the holders' nervous system. As long as they are alive, the generator creates an electromagnetic shield to protect the wielder and his squad as long as they have an inhibitor chip in the back of their necks. The shield protected from three or four attacks but can break and will require time to recharge back to full strength.

The Pokémon advance began to slow to a standstill until certain soldiers were selected and allowed to enter the augmentation program. Using their DNA, we were able to infuse their powers or more to our soldiers. Many died at the start, their bodies rejecting the new changes to their bodies. Over twenty years, the process finally achieved a survival rate of 0.02% to about 23%. As the new process succeeded in larger numbers, the changes grew weaker and weaker. The original soldiers to survive were legends, and many saw them as indestructible. Maybe they advertised it that way to give us hope.

Year forty-two was the changing point of the war, Pokémon numbers barely seemed to drop as they continuously poured out of the void crystals they first appeared in. To our dismay, the Pokémon introduced their own forms of augmentation by producing elite soldiers with the ability to steal information from dead humans. These troops can read and access the memories of anyone they kill allowing for passwords or important locations to be known. Then came General Scar, the Pokémon big-shot in charge of the war. Command has tried numerous times to kill him with the Solar Flares. Instead, he just keeps surviving and ensures the energy was wasted.

Behind General Scar and his elite guard, the Pokémon continued their conquest destroying entire cities with mortar strike, environment poisoning, earthquakes, and hellfire. Newer Pokémon began appearing, more deadly than the ones before. Humanoid, beast, flying, aquatic... it was like they had different types for an advantage in any field of battle. Now, eight years prior to the real start of the story, we're down to the last 31% of the continent. A handful of farms, cities, military facilities and government officials remain. It's utterly terrifying to realize these things killed sixty-eight percent of our population already. Half of us are forced to be in the military while the other half desperately tries to keep us alive. My family knew it would come and all the children in school were too petrified to do really anything. Some cried all the time, whether it be about the impending doom or about loved ones dying. Some described what they saw, noting how they would kill most people ruthlessly as if in spite. Despite the warnings, the drills... we still weren't ready for when it finally happened.

* * *

**(Vector City)**

**[Early Morning]**

**-Scover 47th, 2503-**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm... not my clock alarm... the raid alarm. That meant only one thing, the worst is finally happening to us now. My father kicked the door to my room open and began yelling at me. The raid alarm rang so loudly in my ears it nullified his voice. He quickly grabbed me by the collar of my pajamas and pulled me out of the room. My mother packed as many supplies as she could before seeing us enter the room.

My father saw the luggage and nodded, "Good job, make sure to pack as much food, water and clothing we can. Once we reach the new city we can access all our funds remotely."

Mother's eyes were puffy and red, fresh tears wet her face, "Tom, we're going to die. We all are. Those... things won't stop until we're all dead! We already lost our parents, your sister, and now we may lose our eldest son to this god forsaken slaughter!"

Father let go of me and ran over to comfort my mom, "Sh... that's not going to happen. We are _survivors! _None of us are going to die as long as we keep our heads together and forge on. I still believe we can win this war."

My mother couldn't stop crying, "How will we win? We've been fighting this war longer than we've been _alive _Tom. They never stop and will never stop."

I looked at the floor trying to prevent myself from crying but I was terrified. The monsters are coming here and they're going to do everything those other kids said! I don't want a monster to grab me by my leg and slam me on the floor until I'm dead. My tears dripped off my nose as the raid alarm grew louder.

Dad looked out the window, "Everyone is evacuating now. Come on, we need to go."

My mom and I wiped our faces quickly before following our father with the luggage. Due to my tiny frame, it was difficult for me to carry the suitcase. Dad led the way, determined to get us out of the city until mortar bombardment began. I caught sight of one as it flew down and exploded onto a group of people in front of us. Steaming hot water splash on all those people and burned them all to death as they rolled on the street in agony. The water literally ate away at their skin with steam now filling the area. I stood there, watching in horror as everyone ran in panic. My eyes were glued to the horrendous sight of people dying from water far past its boiling point. My father picked me up, forcing me to drop a piece of our luggage as our family dove into a nearby building. It was a large apartment complex, not exactly five star but decent enough for the refugees displaced by the war.

We hid behind the front desk as the bombardments continued. I cried into my dad's chest, "I'm so sorry for dropping it dad."

My dad didn't care about the suitcase, he was more concerned about the creatures' attacks, "It's fine Rui. Please calm down. We need to stay quiet."

Deeper in the complex, a woman's screams rang throughout the halls. My mother looked at my dad, her eyes told it all. My dad pulled out a handgun from his left pocket and loaded it. I gripped his shirt not wanting him to go. My father forced me off of him and walked towards one of the hallways tentatively with the gun in hand. We waited for him to either be attack or to start shooting. Instead he walked slowly, his footsteps echoing in my ears as he investigated the scream. When a new sound came, it arrived swiftly as a grunt. Two shots rang throughout the halls before my father was thrust back into the lobby. He did his best to recover from the attack but we watched as he was lifted into the air. A new figure came into view as a humanoid Pokémon wearing a silver battle suit walked towards my father. My mother hugged me tight and covered my mouth to prevent me from shrieking.

The Pokémon's head darted to look at us, "I know you're there."

My mother stopped covering my mouth and stood in front of me, "Please, let us go."

It snickered at that, "Do you know how many animals ask me that on a daily basis? It gets... tiring."

The Pokémon soldier refocused on my dad and I could tell he was somehow crushing him, "What are you doing to my dad!?"

My dad was forced to his knees and raised his hands to his cheeks. I could tell he was trying to resist but was powerless to stop himself from doing the Pokémon's bidding. Pressing his hands to his head, he starts turning his head to the side. With a quick swipe, my dad broke his own neck causing my mom to yell in horror. Her yells were cut short as the Pokémon shove his hand in my mother's mouth. From behind, I couldn't tell what it was doing until my mother's head turned. The Pokémon grabbed her cheek and with a vicious pull, it ripped off half of my mother's face. I watched it drop her, my mother's face half unrecognizable now as her right eye dangled out its socket. My mother still breathed but the shock from pain kept her from doing anything. I heard a click and looked up to see the Pokémon soldier point my father's handgun at my mother. Without hesitation, it shot three bullets into my mother's head before tossing the handgun to me.

The Pokémon snickered, spreading its arms, "Shoot me you little whelp."

I took the opportunity without question and shot one bullet at the Pokémon. Instead of killing him, the bullet bounced off a weird purple shield. To make matter worse, my small body wasn't ready for the kickback and caused the gun to dislocate my wrist. I held it in pain, crying loudly for my mom. When I saw the Pokémon's foot, I immediately stopped crying and looked up at it.

It bent forward, "Boo!"

I fell onto my butt, screaming in fear before turning around and running away. Using its powers, I found myself being picked up and forced back to it. The Pokémon was using me for entertainment but eventually allowed me to run for my life, yelling, "Run little human! I'm going to find you!"

I ran down one of the hallways and found a room open with the renter dead beside the doorway. Although it wasn't kind, the body needed to be moved a bit before the door could be closed all the way. Once it was shut tight and locked, I ran to the window besides the bed and quickly opened it. I could see the sounds of people dying, explosions and more outside, but I couldn't stay here any longer. I jumped out and did my best to run away as fast as I can. Hundreds of bodies littered the streets and sidewalks from the initial mortar bombardments. I began noticing there were soldier bodies as well with bullet wounds or worse. Up ahead, I could hear weapons firing and chainsaw revving. When I neared, several human soldiers ran by me. Up ahead, I noticed a large vehicle loading civilians.

I made a beeline for it, but a soldier stopped me, "Where's your parents kid?" he asked, his eyes darting to the path behind me periodically.

I answered him quickly, "They're dead."

The soldier pat my head, "I'm sorry to hear that, did one of those things kill them?"

I nodded sadly, "A Pokémon was in the building we were hiding in. It took my mom and dad away from me..."

The soldier stepped aside, "Get on the APC behind this one. You'll meet other kids like you and together you'll train to get stronger. You want to avenge your family right?"

I thought about that evil Pokémon and nodded quickly, "I want... I want to make that Pokémon pay."

He grinned at that, patting my back hard enough to gently push me towards the vehicles, "Good, hold on to that and you'll be one of our best. Good luck."

I took those words to hate and went to the APC the soldier mentioned. I could tell over a hundred kids were in it and most of them had an angry or a hopeless look on their face. The floor was wet from tears and I felt as if I was going to cry as well but I didn't. I sat in the first empty seat I could and angrily stared at my knees. Once the vehicle started leaving, I did my best to look out the windows as the APC drove out of the city. Looking back, we all watched as skyscrapers began to collapse and voids began to open. Another human city fell today... but we heard news that three cities were liberated in hopes to finally reclaim what we lost. I could tell the soldier driving was very happy to hear that and so was I... that means we can win this war to me.

* * *

**-Several Hours Later-**

**(Military School)**

Most of us didn't talk the entire ride, I don't think many of us can really comprehend what just happened to us. One thing I did pick up is the fact we all seemed to have lost our entire families. To help keep the number of soldiers high, our government would recruit as many orphans as possible to join their military programs. Thankfully these military schools were as far away from the Pokémon advances to incite real safety. Military trainers greeted us as we got off the APC and directed us to our new living quarters. I found myself paired up with squad Omega 53. I initially thought my squad would want nothing to do with me, instead I was approached by the most positive kid in the entire school, Jay.

Jay forcefully grabbed my hand and yelled, "Welcome to Omega 53!"

I jumped back, pulling my hand away, "Ah!"

Jay laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Hahahaha! Works every time! You new kids are always so dopey and sad."

I got mad at him, "I'm not a... dope?"

He shook his head, smiling, "Let's try this again. Welcome to Omega 53, my name is Jay. What's yours?"

I looked aside with an angry frown over the dope comment, "My name is Rui... nice to meet you."

Jay asked, "Did your parents die too?"

I felt my eyes tear up, "Yeah..."

He pat my shoulder, "Don't worry Rui, everyone here lost their parents to those monsters. Even the trainers have lost their family."

Strangely that made me feel a little better. Everyone here knows what it's like and that means we all are going to do what we can to better ourselves. Our people have always been closely knit like this, it's our best quality. We don't care what we think or believe, we'll always stand by each other and that gives us our strength. We may be outmatched by their sheer numbers and technology, but we're far more resilient in spirit and sacrifice.

I spent an hour talking to Jay and felt like I've already made a good friend. When I asked where the rest of our team is, he told me they were in the cafeteria except for one. The seventh member of our squad is a girl concealed behind armor and guarded by two elite guards currently. From what Jay told me, she's more like a prisoner rather than a member of the team. She, and several other kids, are trained in an underground facility away from everyone. Due to the guards, no one really talks to her except the higher ups.

Jay eventually left to go to the cafeteria while I got comfortable in our quarters. This is going to be my home now... a place where I'll be trained to kill the monsters who took my family from me. One of the assistants of the base brought in a few pairs of clothes for me. She also helped me understand the rules, which Jay just so happened to have forgotten to inform me. After she left, the two guards brought in our female member and led her to the bed. Once she sat down, they walked out of the room. It was just me and her, so I decided to greet her.

I wasn't exactly happy, so I couldn't smile but I did squeak a weak, "Hello."

She looked at me, her chrome helmet glistening in the light, her black visor preventing me from seeing anything behind them. Actually, speaking of her armor, it did feel very normal. The helmet has two large bumps as if for horns and her body is very thin. In fact, I was worried they were even feeding her.

She still hasn't replied, we ended up just staring at each other, "Um... Are you hungry?" There was no reply, instead her head shifted a bit to create a nod. "I'll get you some water and food."

She picked her head up, "No!"

I was taken aback, "No? You look like you must be starving with how thin you are."

She gripped the sides of her mattress, "My guards will bring me food soon. My name is Silvia..."

I sat beside her, "My name is Rui, and it's nice to meet you."

She shook her head no, "You wouldn't be if I didn't have this armor on."

I wanted to ask why but her guards came back and yelled at me to stay away from her. I did so quickly and without question. They seemed very serious, as if Silvia was a dangerous threat and it begs the question of why. Is she really dangerous?

* * *

**-Two days later-**

It's only been two days but I already feel at home. Apart from Silvia being forced to be an interesting addition to our team, I do like the five remaining members of our team. Jay was an idiot most of the time, and failed training exercises quite often, then came Anthony who seemed pretty intelligent but stayed quiet most of the time. Anthony's best friend, Derek, was a polar opposite in a way because he was much louder and hot-headed at times. For our remaining two squad mates, we have Scott and Vultherin. Vultherin is more of a depressed loner while Scott is a happy go lucky guy. These five will be training with me, watch my back and will probably be my best friends.

Today was different, all of us recruits were ordered to attend a class on our enemy. A speaker from one of our government's secret lab is here to teach us about how Pokémon are entering our world. The scientist wore a white lab coat with strange mirror like glasses to conceal his eyes.

He started off by introducing himself, "Hello young ones, my name is Dr. Traxis and I'm head of research and development. Today, I'm going to teach you something very important about our enemies."

I looked around the room to see there were several hundred soldiers, watching Dr. Traxis. I tried finding Silvia, but she and the other strange soldier kids were not present. Jay bumped by elbow, "What are you looking for?"

I whispered to him, "None of the strange kids in armor are here."

Jay looked around too until Derek, Anthony and Scott asked him what was wrong. Vultherin stayed focused on the doctor while the others began talking amongst themselves. Dr. Traxis continued while holding up a large blue crystal, "Does anyone here know what this is?"

I saw a couple of soldiers nod but one kid said, "Is that a diamond!?"

Dr. Traxis laughed, "No, this is not a diamond. This is what we call a Void Crystal. It has special properties to distinguish it from other crystals. One of its main uses is to create black voids and allow Pokémon to enter our world."

Everyone in the room began murmuring, "Pokémon come from somewhere else?" "My mom told me Pokémon were from hell..." "How does something so small poop out Pokémon?" "I think he's a liar..."

Dr. Traxis yelled, "Quiet down everyone! ... Now then, here's how it works. Pokémon, unlike us, are able to not only transport this crystal across dimensions, they can activate it with intense psycho-electric power. The crystal then suffers from an energy surge and explodes into a black void. We are not away of what will happen if a human tried to go through and honestly I don't think any of us want to be guinea-pigs. Recently, however, we have discovered a way to destroy or close the hole. Tossing a lit grenade into an active black void will close it for good and destroy the crystal."

Several of us began asking him questions until one soldier asked, "How exactly did they know we have those crystals."

Dr. Traxis laughed a bit to himself, "We don't... in fact, Void Crystals are not native to our world, and they simply don't exist."

The soldier asked another question, "Then how did it get here in the first place?"

The doctor shook his head with a sigh, "Were you not listening? I specifically said, Pokémon are able to not only _transport_ this crystal across dimensions, they can activate it as well. How? We don't know, all we know is this. They found us and are trying to kill us. We can worry about the why after we win."

An elite soldier whispered in the doctor's ear while the entire room burst into loud murmurs. I looked at my squad, "What do you guys think?"

No one answered me and when I looked back at the doctor, he was gone. Our instructors and drill sergeants began ordering us back into ordered lines. As we marched out of the room, I could tell everyone is taking Dr. Traxis's words to heart. We have several years of training ahead of us... I wonder what else we'll be forced to learn.

* * *

**(... That's the end of the prologue, I hope it has enough information to soothe any and all questions you guys have. This entire story will be a three parter and may even be longer than the original MUL. :O I hope I'll be able to devote enough time to it and make sure its military operations will be as interesting as possible. Please leave a favorite, follow and a review to help support me into writing more for you all.)**


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Prologue Part 2**

**(Thanks for all the love on the first chapter, it really helps keep me motivated to continue writing when I can. Gears of war is a contributor but so are other games. In the future I want to make two specific game series, one about angels and demons trying to make humanity go extinct and one of this story. The motives for the Pokemon will be revealed in time.)**

* * *

**{Rui's Point of View}**

**(Military Base)**

**-Froster 31st, 2507-**

It's been four years and I still can't shake this cold despite wearing my warmest pair of clothing. Our planet takes eight-hundred and forty-five days to orbit our sun. This gives our months sixty-five days. The names of each month is in correspondence to the weather we'll look forward to throughout the month. It goes as follows...

**Winter:**

Froster

Hailby

Defross

**Spring:**

Melter

Flooder

Sprinkler

**Summer:**

Clearer

Scover

Desery

Breezer

**Fall:**

Cooly

Temptober

Chilly

Our people live very long lives, it allowed us to learn from mistakes a lot easier and train the new generation left behind. Our commanders on base took great care of us and implement both school as well as drills to our daily routines. The weird kids were never around for our drills but did partake in class, usually far from the rest of us. I began wondering if they were elitists or something else but Silvia seemed so nice... Over the years Silvia and I began getting close with initially occasional smart talk to full blown conversations. Her guards allowed us to be close together and after my latest birthday we've held hands once or twice... It felt cold and metallic due to her armor never coming off, but I imagined it felt... well... nice... and soft... Jay and the others teased me every hour of the day saying ooooooh, Rui's got a girlfriend! I just laughed and went along with it... I don't know if I'm old enough to know what dating really is. If anything, I do like Silvia so maybe I'll learn.

* * *

Our day did not start off like normal, we were all directly to the medical bay to undergo gene testing. It's like blood work but for testing our genetic code and its capabilities. Some of us can qualify for the augmentations if our genes are strong enough. After taking my blood, I found myself directed to a small sterilized white room with Silvia. Her guards had their weapons pointed at her, watching her every move. From how her head hung, she looked depressed.

I walked over to her, "Silvia?"

She looked at me, "Rui... I'm scared..."

I asked her guards what was happening, but they assured me nothing was wrong. I was obviously skeptical due to the fact they were aiming at Silvia's head. We waited in there like this for an hour, maybe two. The absence of a clock weighed heavily upon my mind. Something was very wrong, the gene testing coincidentally happening the day Silvia and I were brought into a small room. It just spells trouble.

A doctor and a scientist finally came into the room, "Rui, we're proud to inform you your genes match well with Silvia's."

I felt confused, "Matched well? So, we're related?"

The doctor shook his head, "No, you're not related. You do know what she is, right?"

The scientist walked over to Silvia, taking off her armor, "She's a Pokémon Rui."

With the armor off, it revealed a fragile looking feminine Pokémon with long green hair, crimson red eyes, and two red bumps on her head, parting her hair. It looks as though they're being swallowed back into her body. She wore extremely ragged and dirty clothing, barely covering her. With her armor off, I could see her blushing very clearly as it contrasts with her off-white skin. She couldn't look me in the eye at all.

I felt panic and hatred rise in me, "She was a monster this whole time!?"

I noticed a tear develop as she whimpered slightly. The scientist removed her underwear and forced her to spread her legs to reveal her privates to me, "As you can see Rui, she's more like us than you think. She even has the correct parts for our... research. Now then... we need you and her to become mates."

I coughed a bit, "W-what?"

He turned to me, "She's going to evolve today, I'll make sure of it... but from what we know of their evolution ritual, it is when they choose their lifetime love. We are _always_ watching and we know you two liked each other. If we... rough you up per se I think we'll finally achieve our results."

Silvia looked at him, "Don't hurt Rui..."

The scientist smacked her, "Don't tell me what to do. We tell you what to do and that's final."

Silvia whimpered and nodded as one of her guards made a move towards me. I didn't have any time to prepare as he slammed the butt of his rifle into my nose. I felt a snap as blood began pouring out of my nostril. I landed on the floor with a hard thud and covered my nose. I heard Silvia cry out but was held back as the Scientist made her watch me get beaten. I curled up defensively as the soldier hit me without holding back, kicking my stomach in hopes of me shifting my arms to give him a shot at my head. This went on for several minutes until Silvia broke into tears and started screaming. Her body began to glow as the red disks on my head fully sunk into her body and moved down her throat to her chest. Her body began stretching as she gained height, her screams changing octaves as her adult voice came to fruition. The red disks finally emerge as her breasts began developing to a C cup and ripped through the skin. Her ragged clothing fell to the ground as mere shreds, leaving her glowing body naked. With her transformation complete, she collapsed to her knees.

The scientist called her guard off, allowing me to lay on the floor crying, "Good. Now they both know their place and you'll be sure to do everything you can for our kind, isn't that right Silvia?"

Silvia nodded, "Yes..."

The doctor stepped forward, "Please create the link."

Silvia hung her head, "It's done... please... just... heal him."

The doctor quickly tended to my wounds using a heavy amount of bio foam, a special foam that can heal many grievous physical wounds. Once I was stable and not screaming from the pain, they left the room for us to be alone. I stared at the ceiling, anger swelling inside me as I began piecing together what just happened. Me being a useless recruit pretty much got sold to this Pokémon in a sense. My family was murdered by Pokémon in front of me, I joined to kill them... and my own superiors are forcing me to be her mate. What is she even doing here?

Silvia knelt beside me and poked my cheek, "You alive?"

I turned my head, "Why didn't you tell me you were a Pokémon?"

Silvia rubbed my arm, "I couldn't... they would have killed me."

I thought about it and looked at her, "You know... I always did my best to envision what your appearance may entitle... but I never thought this would be possible..."

Silvia looked so sad, "I know... and I always hoped you would... like me..."

I shrugged in defeat, "I did... you weren't like the rest and for some reason I felt like you understood me more than the others. I know that's dumb to say but I always felt like my experience was worse when in reality it probably was tame compared to some other recruits. Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

Silvia laid on her back next to me, staring at the ceiling too, "I'll show you the memory."

* * *

**(Silvia's Childhood)**

**{Silvia's Point of View}**

Pokémon live in a far-off galaxy in a gigantic spaceship that houses our greatest city, Holy Paradise. A race known as humans destroyed our original home with terrible weapons of last resort when we almost wiped them out. Drifting among the stars, our kind adapted new Pokémon forms, new technology, and a common belief. Many feel it is our duty to go to every planet with humanlike life and destroy them. For fifty years this genocide waged and once we found your planet, our people noticed how different you all were. Not only by your lifespans, looks, but your ability to stick together through everything. Our city is too far away to send the entire invasion force so they used void crystals which can be teleported across the stars with ease. Our generals and kings will never stop trying to end all humanlike life even at the cost of their own citizens... and decided to silence the protesters.

A mass trial was held, my parents were bound with thousands of others. Our leader's voice rang throughout the city, "Today we watch as these traitors give their hearts... their souls... their very essence to our fallen lords! Though they do not deserve the honor of becoming a void crystal, I give them my blessing to become a part of our path towards cleansing this universe of the filth that is humanity! With Asgarnia being a safe distance from us, we must use as many brave souls and sacrifices possible to continue our campaign to wipe that planet clean of life! Pray with us as our ghostly counterparts rip their souls clean from their bodies and hand them over to the psychic and rock brothers to forge new crystals!"

I could only watch as my parents were struggling to free themselves as the ghost types used their powers to drain the life out of everyone in the ceremonial circle. My parents always hated this circle and now they're dying in it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see my brother Chrono. He's a Gallade, fresh in the army and has taken a few lives on Asgarnia. I could tell from the fire in his eyes, the hate almost took form around him until it consumed him.

He whispered, "I can't watch this... I can't... It's... unjustifiable."

Without warning, Chrono leaped into battle assault blades extending from his hands and elbows as he fell. The ghost Pokémon looked at him in shock as his helmet closed to conceal his face. With a slash, he split a Gengar in half and watched it dissipate. Out of his shadow, a Dusknoir caught Chrono in a tight bind. Chrono struggled and I expected him to get out without effort.

I heard a stomp behind me and looked to see a giant scarred Garchomp, "Fool." He glared, "He could have been a great warrior but now he'll be united with his parents forever in a crystal."

I looked back to see Chrono faintly struggling as the Dusknoir weakened its hold, the mouth on its stomach open and draining his life energy. On his knees, Chrono panted heavily as he tried to stand up again. I noticed a lot of Pokémon around me began booing him for interfering with the sacrifice. The Garchomp laughed, nudging his head towards some nearby soldiers who jumped down to surround Chrono. They aimed their weapons at him as the Dusknoir backed off and took turns beating him. Cheers rang throughout the domed city; his helmet broke off quickly with a swift kick from a Sawk soldier. Chrono laid on the floor unmoving, his eyes closed with one swollen from bruising. I hadn't noticed how long I held my breath with tears developing until I started wailing.

The Garchomp's voice echoed, "Anyone who stands in our way will be put to death... AM I RIGHT!?"

A chorus of cheers erupted, "YEAH!"

The soldiers around Chrono snickered as they readied their weapons to finish Chrono off. To everyone's surprise Chrono exploded up from his fetal position and punched the Sawk soldier in the face. While the shock froze everyone, he grabbed the Sawk and used him as a shield when the other soldiers began firing. My parents couldn't believe it... I couldn't believe it. Chrono killed all four of the soldiers and used the forbidden skill Shadow Sneak to attack the Dusknoir who drained most of his soul. The Garchomp didn't like that... he got between them quickly and stared Chrono down.

Chrono stared back, "I'll never forgive you for ordering me to kill innocent beings."

The Garchomp snickered, "I'm your general. Do you really think you can defeat me? I've survived countless battles, fell from orbit, absorbed so much genetic material anyone else would be dead... so you tell me. Do you really think you can win?"

Chrono smirked, "No, but I-"

*Bang*

Chrono blinked as his head raised to touch a bullet hole on his forehead. He looked shocked before falling back and rag-dolling on the floor. General Scar smiled widely as the Dusknoir took what was left of Chrono's soul. Chrono's assailant revealed himself as one of the top elite soldiers in our army. A Spec Ops soldier equip with human technology from the old war, a battle suit with active camouflage built in. The soldier took her helmet off, letting scaly greenish-blue hair fall to her shoulders. With a quick jerk of her head, she glared at me with one crimson red eye sporting an evil grin.

Scar walked over to her and rubbed her arm, "Good job daughter."

She knelt to one knee, "Anything for you."

Scar turned to look at the crowd overhead, "Let us remember what we do not kill female humans quickly. What better way to reap revenge than to make them bare our supreme hybrids and kill their mother's race!"

I heard a step behind me and looked back to see several soldiers holding their weapons towards me. Before I could say anything, I found myself knocked unconscious.

When I came too, I found myself in a jail cell with several other prisoners, Asgarnian or Pokémon, it didn't matter. There is only one boy while the rest were female, all of which are pregnant with new 'soldiers'. The boy looked as though he hasn't eaten in weeks. The rags he wore barely covered his chest and legs and bruises covered his arms, especially around his wrists. The prison cells are blocked by condensed psychic energy, creating a thin but powerful faded purple barrier. I stood up and pressed my hand on it, feeling the stern resistance. One of our scientists walked by, eyeing us before tapping a small device on his arm. My stomach felt funny, and I noticed a bruise on my arm. They did something to me.

I heard a scared voice, "hey..."

I looked to see one of the pregnant women, one with red hair, "You can speak our language?"

She nodded, "I was born here... it's the first one I learned. Why are you in here?"

I tried to remember anything after being hit but couldn't see anything, "I don't know, but my parents protested against our leaders. My brother died trying to save them. I guess I'm in here as punishment for being their daughter."

The red-haired girl sighed, "Don't worry about it... we're getting out of here soon."

* * *

**(Back to Rui and Silvia)**

**{Rui's Point of View}**

Silvia looked lost, "We ended up escaping eight weeks later. Several Pokémon revolted and freed many of the prisoners. Most of the Pokémon children were escorted to a void crystal and came here. We wander the scorched lands for days, eating anything we could find really... then we were surrounded by soldiers but they didn't shoot us. We often wonder why, but as we age we know why. They're doing to us what we did to them under different circumstances. they must know about the hybrids but don't understand how they are really made. It is not through mating, but by gene splicing. They implant special semen into the women they capture and some of the monsters born are... horrible."

My body felt numb, it was strange going from being inside a memory to being back in the present. Seeing that made me feel different about Silvia, more compassionate, I guess... despite her being a Pokémon. Strangely, I don't find myself really changing how I felt. I don't know anything about her species, she could be able to manipulate me or those around her without us knowing...

Silvia's eyes shifted to look at me seriously, "You know I wouldn't do that." So, she can read my mind, great. "It's not that hard to tell when you think that phrase, we've talked a lot over the years..."

I smiled a little bit, "Yeah, you're right. To be honest, I'm actually a little scared. I don't know what it really means to date... like everyone else, I was really young when my parents... moved on..."

I noticed Silvia shuddered in sadness a bit... like I did, "Yeah... but we'll do our best... right?"

I looked at her eyes, seeing a strange conviction in it, "I guess... Why are you doing this?"

Silvia's eyes reflected a bit of shock before closing a bit sadly, "It's what they want... it's what I agreed to when the soldiers captured us. Prove we care about the Asgarnians... prove we will love and care for at least one. Your leaders are desperate for any sort of help... but they were right to be cautious and try to make us show proof we care. that we want to help them win, our words and memories mean nothing to them without real hard shown conviction. If anything, you weren't my first or second choice... until you started talking to me and I thought you were really... cute." Silvia started blushing a lot, and nervously laughed, "I think we should stop talking before I embarrass myself more on camera."

Her embarrassment helped alleviate any doubts I had previously, she was being serious. It was actually kind of cute. "Aww... isn't that cute." We both looked around confusion until the door opened and allowed the scientist from earlier to enter, "That was a bit too sweet for my tastes, but you did well. Both of you. Rui, I know I was a bit... harsh earlier but what we're asking you is a great undertaking. We _need _you. This is for the good of our race. You understand that, right?"

This guy... there's something wrong with him. There must be an ulterior motive or something. He's too... unstable. "What exactly are you expecting from us?"

The scientist coughed, "Well... from what Silvia has told us, Gardevoirs only become pregnant and lay eggs when their hearts link with another. Personally, I find that illogical because love is subjective. In truth, this is one big experiment with many... benefits. It allows us to have a Pokémon's loyalty while also giving us the chance to see how mating works. We want you two to have children at some point. That's the entire reason we allowed all this, in fact... we were very tempted to make you two have sex right here... but we aren't allowed to do that."

Before I could reply, Silvia gripped my shoulders gently, "I'd never let them do that. I've seen too many taken advantage of on both sides."

The scientist sighed, "You're trying a little too hard porkymon."

Silvia's head turned to glare hatefully at him, "Don't you dare call me that, you racist bastard."

He laughed, "I'm just trying to piss you off and it worked. Either way, you can both go back to your quarters. Oh, and before I forget, you two will undergo mandated medical examinations over the course of two years. I'll tell you more about them once Silvia has been removed from the rom."

The guards who watch over Silvia came in and stood at each side, she looked at both of them before hanging her head and sighing, "Training... when does it ever end?"

After Silvia left the room, I turned my attention to the scientist, "What is this really about?"

The scientist smiled, "This is about saving our race, you don't honestly expect us to believe you'll love that creature. What we do need is her to think you do. With the freaks under our control we'll have ample opportunity to take blood samples and experiment for new evolutions within our super soldier."

I thought to myself and shook my head, "I... I don't want to do this. It's far too dangerous."

He did an audible sigh, "Rui... your parents were murdered... yes?"

I did a curt nod, "yes."

"Then wouldn't it make sense for you to want us to... in a word... _upgrade_ you? Everyone here has seen death and there is only one enemy to blame, Pokémon." He pulled out an ID, "I am Dr. Singapore, head researcher in genetic modification. We will need to test you blood at first to see if you are eligible and how compliant your DNA is. If your DNA is not good enough, we won't even give you the possibility to change but we do need her as an ally for now. We'll give you special training, not the best, but special. You'll be a weapon's expert, someone who'll be able to use everything."

That did sound good... too good to be true but I knew he wasn't lying. Staring into Dr. Singapore's eyes I could tell he needed this, research specimens are hard to come by and if they stay with us happily, maybe we'll win and then send them all to hell. I smiled a bit, "I'll do it... but what will happen to Silvia?"

Dr. Singapore smiled back, "She'll die. Mark my words."

I thought back to my parents being murdered by that Pokémon... how he acted so superior and acted like he enjoyed killing weaker enemies. Silvia's memories showed she is like the rest of us though... based on what was said and how many special soldiers there are, the number of hybrids and Pokémon alongside us are at least a hundred. They'll fight with us... and bonds are bound to be formed... "What if... we don't?" I felt guilty about betraying allies... even them.

Dr. Singapore looked surprised, "Guilt? You have guilt in your eyes? They're monsters, freaks of nature. You can't feel guilty Rui, or else you'll be weak and die. We need you." He placed a hand on my shoulder, "What do you say? Can we trust that you'll go through with killing Silvia after we win this war?"

I looked down for a second and thought about it, "That... depends. We'll see when we get to that point."

I walked out of the room and went to the cafeteria for lunch. Silvia was there with the other special soldiers. She did her best to hide it, but I knew she was glancing at me. It's a strange feeling to trust someone but to also feel the opposite. When our glances locked, I felt like I got zapped and I think I got it. She doesn't trust me anymore. After seeing her real self, I don't either... unless she saves my life.

* * *

**(And there you have it, that's the end of the prologue. What will become of them and their group? It is war... people will die and what will happen if Silvia finds out? In a few years, the northern star will be seen again and the Asgarnians will finally make a stand to push back their enemies. Please leave a favorite, follow and review to support the story and make me write more. ^_^)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Battle For New Haven Part 1**

**(Now the story starts and it will take at least three segments before the end of the war. Technology,Hybrids, void Crystals, the holy city... I wonder how far this planet's inhabitants will go to win and survive.)**

* * *

**{Rui's Point of View}**

**(Boot Camp)**

**-Sprinkler 23rd, 2511-**

I sat at our window, watching the rain hit the glass before feeling Jay tap my arm, "You look lost in thought."

"I guess I am, it's been four years and look at everything that has happened before we could even be deployed." I clenched my hands into fists, "They destroyed seven more cities... we got at least fifty thousand new orphaned recruits just like us... Doesn't that bother you?"

Jay looked aside sadly, "Yeah... it does... but at least we're better now and we'll graduate as the best class. How's Silvia been?"

I looked at her empty bed, "She's been... hanging in there."

Jay frowned, "You haven't even visited her, have you?"

I turned my back to him, "What do we care? She's not one of us."

Jay forced me to face him, "She fucking took a bullet for you in training without hesitation, how can you say that without feeling shitty?"

"Can you go-!" I bit back an insult, "I know! ... *sigh* I know... and I did visit her, but she was still bandaged up. She was lucky... the bullet went through her hand and pierced most of her upper right head. The bandages covered her right eye but when she saw me, she turned her head away."

Jay punched me in the gut, "That's because you didn't even try to help her. You just stood there in shock. If you don't like her, like you say, then what will you do when one of us gets shot? You not reacting makes you a liability. You know that, and you not caring about a squad-mate is also a problem. We hate Pokémon as much as you do. This one saved your god forsaken life! At least show some decency by feigning concern!"

I held my stomach and stood on one knee, "You're... you're right. I'll go apologize and next time I'll take a bullet for her."

Jay is second in command of our group while I'm third in command. Jay's willingness to make sacrifices for the group shot him up through the ranks and honestly made me feel a bit of jealousy towards him. My answer seemed to be content enough for him and made his leave. I quickly put on a raincoat and went to visit Silvia. She laid on the bed, looking at a window like I was but looked so... sad.

I greeted her shyly, "Um... hey..."

She looked at me with her left eye, "Hey..."

We stayed silent for a bit, kind of staring at each other. I could tell Silvia hated laying on the bed all day. Eventually I spoke up, "Today is the day we're finally done with training."

Silvia nodded, "Okay..." We stayed silent again and she asked, "Is... that all?"

I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "No... I have a lot to say but I'm not good saying it."

Silvia smiled a little bit, "Your shyness was always cute to me..."

I looked at her bandages, feeling guilt rise within me, "Are... Is uh... Did the bullet hurt your brain?"

Silvia turned her head to look at the window and block my view of the bandages, "No... the bullet pierced through a large portion of my skull but no brains." I noticed her hand squeezed a bed sheet, "I'm... I'm sorry if that... disappoints you." she started crying quietly.

Now I felt like a complete asshole, "I'm not disappointed, I don't... want you to get hurt..."

Silvia wiped her eye, "Why do you still treat me like an enemy? It's been years and I thought you liked me at least a little bit. Then you talked to that Doctor, scientist whatever poor guy and became so distant."

Over the years he's been telling me time and time again to stay distant, to care but not care... and it has been hurting her ever since. What have I been doing to her? "I'm sorry Silvia." I walked over to the bed and sat on it, "I know how I've been acting must have hurt you... so why... did you protect me?"

Silvia looked at me, "I care about you."

"You care about me because we're teammates?" I smiled at her.

She shook her head, "Not just because you're a teammate. It's something more but you wouldn't understand... I... I'm hoping that one day you will and might li... never mind..."

I reached down and held her hand, "I know what you mean... Dr. Singapore has been experimenting on me for quite some time. If anything, I don't think that attack was an accident. I think he was trying to kill me."

Silvia looked at me, "What did he do?"

I sighed, "My DNA is not very compatible with Pokémon DNA. This means I'm a shitty candidate and can't survive augmentations. Ever since then he's been testing experimental treatments to make my DNA unstable enough for augmentation."

Silvia pulled my hand to make me fallback to lay next to her, "What's wrong?"

She laid her head on my shoulder, "Nothing... I just... wanted to hug you..."

We never really got this close and it was honestly embarrassing... not unpleasant, just embarrassing. I started thinking about what Jay has been saying and he's righter than I thought. She smelled... nice... okay that sounds really fucking creepy and weird. She did look weird though... so internally I'm kind of fighting myself from thinking she's kind of cute this close... Her chest was pretty good for a Pokémon, but a weird shard stood out between her breasts.

"... I'm sorry for being so... cold after finding out you're a Pokémon..." I swallowed hard and said, "I kind of agreed to kill you after we won..."

Silvia smiled a bit, "I know... I can tell from your excitement... but I don't really care about that. I knew he was a bad person just from his aura..."

I frowned a bit, "Was I really that excited?"

She hugged me more, "Don't worry about it, you can make it up to me now. You know we're still mates right? To me, it means to love and protect you... even if I didn't want to."

I looked at her bandages covering her right eye and face, "Yeah... you even took a bullet for me... I trust you."

Her shard felt soft and radiated a tender warmness as it pressed against my arm. I moved my hand to originally go to touch it but ended up rubbing the back of my hand against her right breast. She blushed bright red and ended up shoving me off the bed, "No!"

I fell onto my back hard, "Ouch! Yep! I'm officially awake! Hahahaha! ... God damn that hurt, why is the floor made of cement!?"

Silvia got up and looked down at me, still bright red, "S-Sorry... That was unexpected... I kind of overreacted huh?" She scratched her chin nervously with a cute expression.

As I sat up, Jay ran into the room, "Rui, we've got a problem."

I looked at him, "You're telling me, you're not wearing pants."

Jay looked down, "Again!?" Then he noticed I was lying, "... I'm going to kill you later, but right now we have bigger issues."

Silvia raised a brow, "Bigger issues than you not wearing pants to reveal your tic-tac wiener with two raisins?"

Jay flipped her off, "It'd still be the biggest dick you've ever seen."

Silvia shrugged, "You're not wrong..."

I rolled my eyes, "The comic relief is funny, great even but I'm pretty sure we're ready for the info, spill the beans."

Jay coughed, "We... don't have those on our planet."

I stomped my foot impatiently, "Just get to the fucking point."

Jay scratched his chin, "What was it again..." After a few seconds of thinking he snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah! I've got good news and bad news! Good news is we're being deployed! ... ... ... Oh wait, that was the bad news, also there's no good news. ... yay! ... That was funnier in my head."

We gave him a blank stare, "That's only because it's hollow inside your head. With Silvia injured, will we deploy without her?"

Jay shook her head, "She has to come with us."

Silvia got off her bed, "Good, I needed to stretch my legs."

We followed Jay as he began explaining what happened recently, "Command is launching a new wave of attack on three major cities captured by the enemy recently. We're going to City B to support our mortar squads as they take out the Clawitzer mortars inside the city. After they're dealt with, we'll be infiltrating the city to rescue survivors trapped within three shelters. Pokémon have been radioed in as active around those sites, so it is worth assuming they know where the survivors are bunkered in. Hopefully the defense and walls will hold out until we get in."

I decided to ask, "How are we getting there?"

Jay stopped and sighed, "The fastest way possible... by catapult." Silvia's mouth dropped in shock until Jay started laughing, "I'm just fucking with you, we're going to walk!"

It was my turn to sigh, "I liked the catapult idea better." I looked at Silvia, "Also, how the hell did you fall for that?"

Jay quickly cut in, "We're actually going by APC, they have enough room for dozens of us and we're on a rescue mission first."

"Are we even ready for this? We just graduated three days ago." Silvia brought up a great point, we only became full-fledged soldiers recently... can we handle this? Jay didn't answer giving us cause for alarm. He isn't the type to stay silent, not in the slightest. This could be the last day of our lives. That's not good. Silvia must have sensed my negative thoughts because she rubbed my back whispering, "You'll be okay Rui, you trained for this right?"

That's right, I did... I just need to remember my training, "Thank you Silvia."

When we arrived back at our squad, we were met with a new face. He greeted us kindly, "Hello privates." His voice seemed to have a very calming presence, "My name is Kenny Aitsu, I'm the leading official for this operation. I'm currently a Captain, but if we pull through today, I can see all of us being promoted." This guy... something isn't right about him. Something in his voice is telling me he isn't normal... actually... he might be a little older than us. How is he such a high rank?

He must be at least eighteen years old... We're seventeen, he has only a year's worth of experience? Judging from the difference in height, he must be six foot two or more. His hair is black and a bit curly... but the tips... they're a very faint light green. That... can't be natural. No normal person is born with green hair... right...? I looked at his face and noticed his gaze was fixated on me. His skin is paler than normal... and his eyes are amber... but there's a light red tint to it. The more I look at his features, the more I begin to feel doubtful... yet he seems... familiar?

I decided to ask, "Did... your dad die to the Pokémon too?"

His gaze became very suspicious, "Interesting you would ask that. Whose parents hadn't died here?"

I held his gaze defiantly, "That still didn't answer my question."

Kenny snickered, "I guess not, and I don't have to answer your questions Rui. You're going to always answer mine... but I'll be nice since we're all friends here. My father is a general... who passed away a few years ago due to a city being attacked. He knew his parents were there and needed to help... he ended up fighting a battle he couldn't win but saved thousands of lives through his sacrifice."

He's avoiding the name... why is he doing that? I need to live... I need to figure out who his... wait, why do I care? I don't even know this guy and he hasn't done anything but stare at me suspiciously. Does he know about me and Silvia? That would make sense, so he could be on the defensive over that... 'No, there's something off about him. I can sense it.' Silvia's voice rang in my head.

I glanced at her briefly before looking at Kenny again, 'So we can have secret conversations now, cute.'

Silvia elbowed me, 'Now's not the time to be a dick. He's off, his eyes worry me.'

Kenny gave a few words of encouragement and quickly left us, "Isn't it a little strange he greeted our squad." Anthony asked.

Jay shrugged, "He could have visited others. We don't know that for sure. He seemed like a nice guy."

I snorted my disapproval, "Bad guys always start out that way. They seem nice and then, boom! They're the ones pointing their barrels at us."

Before the conversation could continue, we were ordered onto the vehicle and told to shut. I sat in the back with Silvia sitting next to me. She looked calm while everyone sported a rather concerned look on their faces. I can understand why everyone is nervous... in truth I feel a tiny bit of regret for wanting revenge. In basic they told us to remember every single face we fight alongside... some of them won't make it back and in extreme cases only one of us can carry the memory. A lot of family heritages have disappeared over the years and with my death... I think mine will disappear as well. As our ride began to pull out of the base, I noticed a helicopter prepping for take-off. As it began to lift off, a soldier hung half of his body out with a peculiar sniper rifle strapped to him. His armor covered him from head to toe with a dark red visor over his eyes in a thick line. When I blinked, he vanished completely. If his armor has active camouflage... I want it.

* * *

**-Thirteen Hours Later-**

**(New Haven:Outskirts)**

When we finally neared the city, Jay woke me up. Several others were asleep as well, but we all were wide awake when the sound of a distant explosion shook our vehicle. Chatter began to deafen my hearing as everyone began yelling in a mix of panic and/or excitement. Dark clouds of smoke drift up and over the city as several of its skyscrapers were snapped in half as though they were a candy bar. I could only imagine the amount of lives lost since the city was not evacuated in time. Our highest-ranking officer, I'm not sure what rank because I can't see him due to the mass of bodies, began yelling for everyone to quiet down.

Once the yelling ceased, I finally heard his voice, "Golisopod and Clawitzer mortars have been taken care of, we need to take back control of the city or try to evacuate the last remaining survivors! You all were in their shoes and now it is your turn to save lives! We are soldiers! Males and females hell bent on taking back our land and control of our planet from these beasts! Remember your training and stick by your brothers in arms, no hero bullshit!"

Silvia whispered in my head, 'I can sense a lot of mental pings in that city. Many of them feel like enemies. I'll watch over you from the rooftops with the others.'

I checked my weapon to see it was empty, 'Shit... I'm honestly glad we can talk like this. With everyone yelling, I couldn't make out anything. This'll help us keep objectives intact.'

Silvia nudged my arm and pointed out the window next to me, 'Look... it's that guy.'

She was pointing at Kevin; he was standing on top of his APC as if the speed didn't affect him. He seemed to grin, cracking his knuckles as his eyes watched a distant object. He reeled back his right arm and swatted it to block a projectile from hitting his vehicle. The ground next to ours exploded and I began realizing it must be bombardment from the enemy. I looked at Kevin to see him laughing as he began blocking all these projectiles with ease and... I felt a dark presence coming from him.

Silvia looked shocked, 'His hand... it has the Gardevian mark for time! Only the Usurper had that mark and he died three thousand years ago!'

That was a lot of confusing information, what the fuck is Gardevian and what does it have to do with the fact he bitch slapped an explosive? If he can do that, then he can do a lot more... and it makes me feel a little better knowing we have people on our side that can even the odds. The closer we got to the city, the more severe the bombardment got as several APC's began sustaining severe damage, ours included. Several of the troops in our car began turning on their psychic shield emitters to link to our inhibitor chips within our armor. A very faint light purple glow surrounded our bodies. After years of research into Pokémon armor, new inhibitor chips were made through cheaper material but do not need to be embedded into the user's necks. The shields are a little stronger now using the psychic affinity of the generator's wielder. The more powerful their psychic potential, the stronger the shields but... they still need to use one of their arms for the generator to work.

Suddenly, our vehicle came a screeching halt as our leader yelled, "HOLY SHIT! BACK UP BACK UP BACK UP!" I looked out the window as a skyscraper began falling towards us, threatening to crush us. Everyone began screaming in panic until it finally landed on us.

* * *

**-One Hour Later-**

When I came to, I could hardly believe it. The APC didn't take too much damage but most of us were unconscious. Silvia wasn't in the vehicle anymore as well as Jay and the commander. It was difficult to get the door open but when I did, I found the missing members surrounding a campfire.

Our commander said, "We're going to need to get out of here soon. I can guess that the Pokémon are going to be here soon. Silvia, you need to scout for an exit while we wake our allies up."

Silvia pulled the tab on her sniper rifle to load a bullet into the chamber, "Yes sir."

I watched her leave, biting my lip before thinking, 'I hope you'll stay safe...'

I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was smiling, she didn't reply, but I just knew she heard my thought. Jay and I took charge in waking everyone up with a nice hot bowl of bitch-slap. Our Generator, we call them Shielders, is okay and active. Some of us were not in any shape to head out so we kept them in the APC for safety. Silvia hasn't come back yet, so I volunteered to go look for an exit just in case. With the building cut off from power due to the collapse, it is relatively dark in the room. The windows appeared to have collapsed under the force of the impact with debris blocking them from being an exit. A couple of floors in the interior must have caved in during the fall because the 'room', and I use that word loosely, is larger than it should be. We must be between three open floors. Without a large enough exit, and a straight route to it, exiting in the APC may be impossible. If so, how will we get out of the city, let alone save any civilians? Using the flashlight attached to the barrel of my chainburst, I examined my surroundings illuminating whatever laid in the darkness. A hole in the wall allowed me to squeeze into the next floor and looked further into the building. This room is a lot quieter with far more debris, making it into a mini maze with tight corners. I could feel my heart beat faster and harder in my chest, blood roaring in my ears as I take each step. This is the first time I could find myself in a combat situation with the enemy. My nervousness began to get the better of me as I analyzed everything my flashlight revealed. I reached a dead end and heard a piece of glass snap. With a quick jerk I turned around to see a black wolf like Pokémon snarling at me. I revved my chainburst as it leaped at me, connecting my saw into its neck. The body began sporadically shaking I cut through its neck, into the chest and under the right shoulder. Warm blood sprayed onto me as I forced my saw to cut clean through it. Its body's movements caused some of the paws to scratch me a bit, but I ignored them. Once cut through, the body fell to the floor in two pieces with a giant pool of blood spreading. The smell hit me like a truck as I turned away and began gagging. Basic warned us of the smell but I never imagined it to be as bad as this. After I stopped gagging, I examined the body to examine my first kill. I wiped the blood off me as best as I could and went around the body. If there was a Pokémon here then they're inside the building already, I need to let them know. The building started shaking a bit, probably becoming more unstable under the force of gravity, but quickly subsided. I started going back the way I came and found the original entrance blocked but the debris allowed me to climb up to walk along the walls like they were floors. I needed to be careful of holes or weak points to prevent a critical condition. Being alone, hearing only my heartbeat as I progressed through this thick darkness caused me to feel greater anxiety. That weird wolf like Pokémon really startled me. Some blood reflected light from my flashlight and led a trail towards a doorway. Tentatively, I crept towards the doorway and kept my guard up with my chainburst ready for another round of flesh sawing. I burst through the doorway and looked around only to find the trail end with a dead purple skinned... hybrid? I walked over to the body and nudged it onto its back to reveal it is indeed a hybrid. Thick light purple bristles protruded from his skin along his elbows and wrists. A bright orange liquid dripped from their tips, a foul odor came from it, and is highly distinguishable from a rotting corpse. Judging from the skin and bristles, I can safely assume this hybrid is a poisonous variant. He died from a bullet wound in his chest, judging from the trail, he dragged himself until he finally passed out from blood loss. The only person to have come this way would be Silvia... I walked around and ended up finding a discarded Pecha berry. It's not native to our planet... in fact Pokémon in our section usually grow these for us to use. It nullifies all poison... if this was dropped then... Oh shit.

I began looking around and found Silvia huddled in a corner with a dark purple blush across her face. She looked to be in immense pain from the expression. I quickly holstered my weapon and tried feeding her the Pecha berry. It took me moving her mouth to chew the berry for her to swallow it. After swallowing it, she opened her eyes and whispered, "Rui?" she sat up and looked around, "You saved me?". I smiled at her, "Of course I did."

A deep red blush enveloped her face as she stared at me. With an embarrassed smile, she got herself up and hugged me tightly, "Thank you."

I pulled out my chainburst and started looking around with the flashlight, "So what happened?"

Silvia straightened herself out and checked her sniper rifle, "I was in the middle of scouting when a poisonous hybrid attacked me. Sharp bristle hairs poked out from its skin secreting a strong orange poison. I shot him in the chest, he was able to shoot one of his bristles into my leg."

I led the way, "At least you're safe. Did you see anything else? On my way here, I was attacked by some black wolf like Pokémon."

Silvia watched our back, "I didn't see any other Pokémon, but I do sense a strong psychic presence in the city. It may be wise to kill it, that may very well be where the Pokémon's psychic link is coming from."

With the way I came collapsed, we needed to search for a new way back to the group, "Don't most psychic Pokémon have the ability to link to the suits of Pokémon around them?"

Silvia shook her head, "Most do not, only the high-ranking ones do now due to inbreeding and extensive genetic research ultimately weakening our powers. In a way, it makes it easy for us to be controlled by our rulers. We're not evil in nature... at least I don't like to think we are. Most psychic types are used for transporting void crystals and powering shields if they're too weak to fight."

Silvia heard something and stayed back a bit as I walked forward, not knowing there's another one of those wolf-like Pokémon near me. It pounced quickly, knocking me onto the ground and trying to bite me. I grabbed its neck and started punching its snout to try to free myself. The head lunged to bite my hand, but Silvia's sniper pierced through its skull with ease, killing the Pokémon instantly. She helped get it off me and pulled me back up to my feet. I could feel my heart trying to burst from my chest. I took a breather, trying to relax my heart rate until Silvia pulled my arm. Several more of those Pokémon were coming and we needed to run. Silvia lit the way by holding her sniper's flashlight in her mouth while I followed close behind her. The debris created a maze on this floor as well, making it difficult for the wolf like Pokémon to follow us. On the other hand, it also could lead to a dead end. We eventually reach a thin opening that allowed us to shimmy through it but prevented our pursuers from chasing. We looked through, seeing them viciously shoving each other while howling and barking. Unfortunately, we reached that dreaded dead end, but Silvia had a great idea. Using my chainburst, she revved its saw and cut through the wall to create two vertical cuts. With a few kicks, we were able to break through and reveal the room our teammates were in. The only problem is the drop, the hole is about 15 feet from the ground. We elected to toss our equipment in first and then jump. I went first, feeling my drop slow down a bit due to Silvia's powers. I returned the favor by catching her after she jumped down. We didn't really do much... but I think we're going to be a great team. At least we finally made it back to our squad.

* * *

**(Thank you everyone for reading this chapter, I hope you will leave a review, favorite or follow, it helps me to know your thoughts, wishes and excitement for the future. Kevin was only mentioned once at the end of an old story I wrote. With him being in this story, if anyone knows who he is, then they'll know what he signifies in this universe and what it means.)**

**Tale of the Usurper**

**In a faraway galaxy, humans lived alongside** **Pokémon** **on several planets, after some time the humans were able to control the entire solar system with ease. Using** **Pokémon**** for slave labor, they began working to make technological advancements until they can go to other solar systems. By then, it was already too late and only the ever loyal Gardevoir, brainwashed through years of abuse and training, were faithful to the humans. Then he came, the Usurper, a Gardevoir with the power to bend time to his will at the cost of his life force, effectively shortening his existence. He used it to replay situations until he finally met the leader of the humans. Without hesitation, he murdered the leader and forced the other humans to submission. The more time effected by his ability, the more power he gained. The Gardevian mark for time, a pentagon that point towards the time it means, began etching itself all over his body. By the time he freed his people, his time was cut to just three weeks and he bed many females but learned his ability stole his fertility. Instead he used future sight, aided by his newfound power to see a new user will be born many years in the future. His future sight proved extremely valuable to the leaders of the other** **Pokémon**** until they were able to create their planetary spacecraft to house their kind. Days before the humans destroyed their planets, he tried to see the future before he died... but his final breath left his body seconds before he could. The symbols on his body began glowing brightly until blue flames covered and disintegrated his body leaving nothing, not even ashes, only the story. The Usurper, one who could go forward and back in time was killed by the thing he controlled.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Battle for New Haven Part 2**

**(It's been awhile, so here's a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. As some of you know Rui is always going to be connected to something he has no relation to. It is his destiny as well as Silvia's to follow through with their curse and grow as a pair. Pokemon are cursed to fulfill the will of a hatred that knows no bounds, even at the cost of everything. They are either consumed by revenge or consume their allies who did not.)**

* * *

**{Rui's Point of View}**

**(Recap)**

**Last chapter, our forces were ordered to go out and save civilians in New Haven. Things went south very quickly and we found ourselves stuck inside a collapsed building. After regaining consciousness we decided to tend to our wounded as Silvia scouted for an escape route. After some time I decided to follow after her and earned my first kill. I quickly found her passed out from poison and cured her with a Pecha Berry. Now we're heading back to our squad.**

When we got back to our squad we were surprised to see everyone was okay. The Commander approached us, "Did you find a way out?"

Silvia glanced at me before looking away shamefully, "No. The damage done to the building is too extensive for us to safely slip out. May I make a suggestion sir?"

He nodded, "You may."

Silvia sounded nervous, "I... would like to use my powers to clear us a safe passage. I know it's against protocol-"

Our Commander cut her off, "No one cares about protocol here, if it means getting our asses out of here before we grow fungi down there then do it."

I tried to meet Silvia's eyes but she avoided my gaze, "Is there something wrong, miss super soldier?" I smiled at her.

Silvia shook her head, "I'm not a super soldier. My psychic abilities are nothing compared to my ancestors before our genes were corrupted. Without a real alternative, this is our only shot."

My mind drifted back to the pokemon who murdered my family with psychic powers, "Is... there a way to increase your powers?"

She eyed me, "Yes, psychic infusions either made in a lab or ripped from another psychic. It's a very crude method but also frowned upon by my people. Due to our own impurities, we must take from each other to survive or be chosen for uplifting by our leaders for our potential. In some rare cases Love has also been used for increasing powers during dire needs... alas... I was too young at the time to harness that power and experience it for myself."

Silvia is such a strange being, I can't wrap my head around how something like her can exist. There are billions of creatures out there with powers beyond my comprehension and I have to do everything I can to stand against them. My father would have laughed at me and called it a fool's errand. Something that just can't be done... and yet the ones who control our destiny say they can increase my own evolution... to change my reflection to that of a pokemon. The thing I hate... then there's the weird dreams I've begun to have. I can't remember what they are about but I somehow know I've been having them. Jay caught me mumbling in my sleep. A stone door, endless sunlight through a broken roof, and a language I can't hope to read. I asked her, "Do you think we'll get stronger together?"

I heard a slight chuckle, "Us getting stronger together is a maybe to you? There's no doubt in my mind, just like how there's no doubt about us."

Jay popped up between us, causing a big shock, "Oh! Gasping!? I love gasping! GASP! Hahahaha! I'm sorry, I couldn't help but eavesdrop on you two. Also, what's up with all the blood on you Rui?"

I rolled my eyes, "I got my first kill cutting one of those fuckers apart. That's why I'm covered in this shit and it fucking feels sticky! COLD! DISGUSTING!" While Jay laughed, I decided to go change into my second pair of clothes and burned my blood covered ones. If I know anything, it's that the blood will leave a strong scent out in the field and I'm scared it will draw attention to me. I saw Anthony and Derek on Comm duty trying to get an understanding as to what hell is going on in the city.

Derek saw me approaching him and quickly stood up, "Command says the Pokemon are attacking one of the bunkers not too far from here."

I was a bit surprised, "They found it already?" Derek looked uncomfortable, "You think someone told them?"

He shook his head, "No, I think they ripped it out of someone. Our shield generator is still kicking so we'll be safe as long as we keep a leveled head."

Anthony spoke up before I could, "We always keep a leveled head, it's one of our best qualities." Derek laughed a bit before punching his arm, "What was that for?"

Derek smiled, "Spoken like a true shield candidate."

I looked at our shield soldier and saw his left leg was patched up. Silvia meditated alone; a faint light pink glow radiated off her body as she focused her powers the best she could. Several of our soldiers watched her with either an angry glare or a worried expression. None of them trusted her and I even wonder if I truly do but she is our only way out. Without her we might be stuck in here until the building fully collapses and that's not acceptable. If the pokemon really did find that bunker, we need to save them as quickly as possible. These next few hours are everything I've been training for and I'm not disappointing my team, our people or myself.

* * *

Several minutes passed before Silvia was ready to go. Everything was packed and we lined up in rows ready to run straight out into the fight. Silvia focused a ball of energy between her hands and forced it towards a wall. Upon collision, I saw the ball meld into the wall, expand and disintegrate the wall with a faint purple trace along the new edges. A pathway was clear and we all charged forward with Silvia being the last to exit the building. Amidst the dust and debris, screams of pain and anger rang throughout the area as our squad punched headfirst into a stationed group of pokemon soldiers. We didn't surprise them by any means, but that doesn't mean they were ready for all of us to attack at once. Jay and I hid behind some cover as bullets flew above us. A pokemon took me by surprise by jumping over my cover and kicking me in the face. I fell onto my back stunned and looked up to see a barrel but no shot rang in my ears. Instead the pokemon dropped his gun and fell to the side with a dagger in his throat. Jay grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "Don't die so fast man!"

I picked my chainburst back up, "Oh, I'm not!". With renewed vigor I leaped into battle running towards a pokemon hiding behind cover. Using the same trick, I jumped over and kicked this bastard in the face. I aimed and began pumping lead into him as he reached for his rifle. Once his hand gripped it, his psychokinetic shield was gone and the bullets pierced his face. A bullet bounced off my shield on my neck earning my attention. I dove behind the cover and ran along it to safety. I tried to peek out of cover only to get shot at some more. A small round device landed near me and began glowing. I ran out of cover to get away from the grenade only to still get flung through the air by it. My shield needed time to regenerate so I was a sitting duck. It didn't take long for a bullet to find my shoulder and pierce right through it. I screamed in agony as I struggled to crawl forward trying desperately to get to safety. Jay stood in front of me to provide covering fire as I fought to move towards cover. Derek grabbed the hem of my armor and tossed me to cover. I rolled onto my back and reached for my pocket to pull out my med-kit. I pulled out one of the capsules and popped off the cap to reveal a syringe and jabbed it into my shoulder. The pain began to subside as the syringe injected a serum made from pokemon to accelerate the healing process.

After a few minutes, the wound was gone as well as the pain. I saw several of our squad dead around me already and reached for a nearby Chainburst. I checked the clip to see it was half empty before getting out into the fire again. Derek pushed against two pokemon with his assault shotgun firing it haphazardly. Reinforcing enemy soldiers tried to suppress him only to have one of them shot through the head clean by a sniper rifle. I glanced behind me to see Silvia, as well as our other soldiers, were providing support. I gripped my weapon tightly and ran straight for Derek, sliding into cover and blind-firing over my cover. My clip ran empty so I had to reload, "I'm on my last twelve bullets, what about you?" I looked over to see Derek smiling as if this is the most fun he's had in years, "I still have two clips. Where's Jay and Anthony?" He looked up at a window, "They should be giving us the high ground advantage any moment."

To our dismay, we found an explosion of hot water land near us. Clawitzer scald mortars! That means they have heavy support. "We need to rush the enemy!" I looked at Derek to see he was serious as he continued, "They will not fire on their own troops, so if we stay within arms reach we're safe from the mortars."

I yelled back, "We'll be out in the open though and could easily get overrun!"

Another mortar landed near us, almost splashing on my leg, "Well, while you wait here to get fried by hot water, I'm going in!" Derek jumped over and ran at the enemy. I couldn't let him go alone and chased after him guns blazing. My heart raced faster every second as I ran towards what looked like a hundred soldiers only to see Derek flash forward with two daggers after discarding his shotgun. Twelve pokemon dropped to the floor dead with their throats cut. Jay and Anthony kept the enemies attention enough so Derek dove through a window to safety. I hid behind a dust covered cafe sign. Derek's attack looked like a super soldier ability. They must have experimented on him... what about the others? Were they given the same chance I was? While lost in thought, A hand grabbed my hair and yanked me over the cover I was hiding behind. The pokemon soldier raised a dagger and drove it down towards my eye. I grabbed his wrist with both hands stopping his attack. She struggled against me, using all her weight and force trying to stab me with her weapon. In my defiance, I thrust my knees up to divert her force and kicked her with both feet. She fell back over the sign. I was out of breath and my arms felt weak but I picked up my chainburst to finish the job. I jumped over the sign to find the soldier missing. I looked back at the remaining pokemon soldiers and noticed we pushed them back half a street. Jay and Anthony left the building they took position in to push the street with the rest of our forces. Surprisingly not as many of us are dying as I originally thought we would. I took a breather behind that sign and looked at the sky as mortars started to rain heavily on us. Before they could kill any of us, the rest of my squad hid in the building on the standing side of the street. The collapsed building crushed one side of the street so it was a no go. They even pulled the bodies and I found myself alone on the wrong side of the street. With one last breath I counted to three, gripped my rifle and went back into the fight headfirst.

Derek was right about the mortars not daring to near their own troops. The remaining soldiers looked absolutely stunned by our ferocity and began breaking as we pushed through them quickly. One tried to reload but fell back clumsily as I approached him with my Chainburst revved. It raised an arm defensively only to have it cut through as I plunged the saw down and cut him apart. As the others ran, we shot them down until a void crystal appeared. Remembering my training, I threw a grenade into the void crystal's field and watched as it dispersed into nothing. There's no reinforcements for these fleeing troops. Unable to stop us, they ran into the building hiding the bunker and barricaded the door. We regrouped outside the building and took a moment to overlook our losses. We only lost six soldiers, everyone else was only passed out from injury and quickly recovered from our medical syringes. The downside is now we're low on medical supplies. Our cases only carry three each and most wounds require one immediately.

Derek looked exhausted, he was heaving against a wall sliding down to a sitting position, "I am too tired for this shit."

Jay bumped my shoulder, "That went better than I expected."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I looked around to see the mortars stopped and the distant fighting began to get fainter, "Do you think we are winning this battle?"

Jay looked over at Anthony to see he was having trouble talking to command, "I doubt it, but there's something wrong with this place. Chills are going up and down my spine."

I looked at the building the pokemon barricaded and began feeling the chill Jay described, "I see what you mean, what do you think it is? Worried we're walking into all sorts of ambushes?"

Jay shook his head, "No. It's something strong. I can feel it."

I looked at Derek before asking Jay, "So... did you get augmentations too?"

Jay looked surprised, "Like how?"

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Derek pulled off something I can only describe as superhuman. He has to have been approved for the genetic modification. I'm just amazed I've never noticed it."

Jay leaned in to whisper, "Everyone in our camp has been experimented on. The unsuccessful ones just stand as capable soldiers, while the successful just hope to help them pull through each battle. I'm worried about Derek though, he's too exhausted."

I whispered back, "You never answered if you have augmentations as well."

Jay shrugged, "Supposedly I have better reflexes and reactions. That's about it."

Silvia patted my back, "I have a bad feeling about this place. Whatever that strong energy I felt in the building is, It came from this direction."

I checked my weapon to see if it's fully loaded, "I'm sure we can handle it."

Our commander worked on the door. He hooked up explosive charges and ordered everyone to take a defensive position. Silvia and I stayed with our squad taking cover behind a collapsed wall. The explosive charges began beeping quickly and I felt my heart race again in anticipation. The explosion deafened us and created a large cloud of smoke we opened fire to. After about a clip of ammo shot, we all stopped and waited to see what the enemies within would do. Our hearing began to return but only an eerie silence greeted us. Our squad got out of cover first; moving in to secure the first room and inspect the damage. While looking around, I stepped on something strange. I knelt down and picked up a strange blue diamond prism. Silvia knelt besides me, "What did you find?"

I inspected it some more, "Some kind of... crystal." As I looked at it closer, I could have sworn I saw something moving inside of it. A faint blue glow that swirled around quickly.

Silvia clenched her weapon, "It's a void crystal. That shouldn't be here."

I put it in my pocket and got up, "We'll bring it back for study. Let's push on ahead."

Jay yelled out to us, "There's no bodies anywhere here, they must have gone further in after barricading the door. We'll go on ahead while the others secure the area behind us."

Derek took point as Silvia stayed in the middle with her rifle ready to shoot any fleeing enemies. I stayed in the back to watch for any movement behind us. We could still walk into an ambush until everyone stopped. Behind me I heard Anthony whisper, "Holy shit dude..." I heard a splash originate from under me and looked down to see I stopped in a small puddle of blood. I turned to look down the hallway and saw it littered with the body parts of pokemon soldiers. They look like they were cut apart by the sharpest knife in the galaxy. The smell hit me like a truck and almost made me gag. Jay looked around completely taken aback, "What the fuck did all this?"

Derek took each step forward tentatively, "I dunno but I got a bad feeling we'll know it when we see it." Jay followed closer behind Derek with a pistol in each hand, "Where were the civilians supposed to be kept?"

Anthony answered him, "In the basement sir."

Jay laughed, "Sir? Now's not the time for that shit Anthony."

We walked through several more hallways drenched with blood, body parts and weaponry. We scavenged what we could from their bodies ranging from grenades to heavy weaponry our kind doesn't get to use. I suggested we bring it back to leave with the platoon, but Jay refused saying the people in here could still be alive. Silvia pulled her sniper rifle over her back and used a pokemon assault rifle. It's a lot lighter than our standard rifle with a lot less kickback. The clip holds up to 75 rounds with a button along the grip to swap between three burst semi-automatic and full auto. It's a weapon built solely around accuracy and specialty bullets that are infused with elemental powers. We were only outside the building for a half an hour. How can all these soldiers be dead? Don't get me wrong, I don't give a crap about these monsters, but seeing them butchered like this doesn't sit well with me. If anything this could be our doing and we just put the people we are trying to save in great danger. Whatever killed them cut through the walls and floors with ease. I can't even fathom what.

Jay took the lead once we reached a door to the basement, "Watch my back. We're near the bunker and we should at least find the bodies of our troops that guarded them during the beginning of the attack."

"Wait!" We heard a yell from behind us. It came from a group of soldiers in our platoon, "Sorry!" He panted heavily, "We got sidetracked from all the bodies. We're the second squad sent to back you up. Our APC is outside."

I was ecstatic to hear that and gave my team high-fives, "Finally some good news!"

Jay smiled at that, "Yeah, now follow us while we head in."

As we went down the tight staircase I couldn't help but notice how much Jay has settled into his leading role. He never struck me as a leader but when push came to shove he did just that. Honestly I'm proud of our whole group. Derek looked absolutely unstoppable once the firefight started. Anthony laid down suppressing fire and spotted out key targets for our platoon during the fight. Something that's been bothering me now is how easy they were to defeat for us. Pokemon have been known to have strange powers but none of them used any abilities. I decided to bring it up, "Has it occurred to anyone that the pokemon we've faced haven't done anything strange?"

Derek snickered, "Apart from one ripping ass after I scared him."

Jay stopped the group, "You know... you're bringing up a good point. In fact, Silvia looked pretty reluctant to use her own abilities. Why is that?"

Silvia shook her head, "I don't know the full details myself to be honest. I escaped when I was really young and my family was known to have a strong bloodline. After I came here one of the scientists experimenting on me mentioned something about inbreeding and lack of diversity. There are hundreds of different species living in the Holy Paradise. I don't understand how inbreeding can be the reason pokemon lost their powers. I do know this from experience... pokemon lives still have power regardless of our actual abilities. Pokemon who die or are killed have their life energy taken from them to quote on quote 'Serve a higher purpose' but no one knows what that really means."

Jay started walking again, "I doubt any of us will be there when those questions are answered. Lets just keep going."

Everyone went silent as the sounds of our footsteps rang in our ears. After several more minutes we finally reached the entrance to the bunker. As expected it was forced open by the pokemon with several human bodies laying around it. They all have bullet holes showing how they died. Low whimpering could be heard from within the bunker. We all glanced at each other wondering if we really should continue on as Second Squad kept our backs safe. Only dim red lights could be seen within meaning it is mostly pitch black. Something is in there, from a distance I could see a glowing rainbow colored substance radiating from within. Jay stepped in and felt the wall beside him to press on a light switch. A center light came on from the ceiling illuminating a large humanoid figure covered in silver armor. The glowing rainbow colored substance is inside clear vials attached to the figure's back. The figure slowly stood up and turned to look at us. Blood covered it's upper arms and torso but its hands were perfectly clean.

Jay immediately aimed at it, "What the hell is that!?"

The helmet's visors glowed a bright red as its hands began to glow with a light purple psi-blade, "You will not disturb our new holy breeding grounds!"

It ran at Jay as he began shooting. With a quick swipe, the bastard's psi-blades cut clean through his weapon. Derek pulled Jay away in time to avoid getting his head cut off. Silvia shot at the pokemon's helmet only to find the bullet bounce off the visor but did create a visible crack. It jumped back, turning off one of its hands to rub the crack before staring at Silvia specifically. The two stared at each other as the rest of us got in the room and noticed thousands of civilians were tied up in the room. Balls of clothing are being used as gags to keep their mouths shut. Low whimpers are still able to come through though. With a flick of its wrist, some of the rainbow substance drained and allowed it to levitate several civilians to it. They rotated around the pokemon acting as a shield to keep us from attacking it. As it looked around the room I could tell he was trying to figure something out. I looked at Jay's destroyed weapon and noticed the similarities between it and the marks on the walls. It feels like the strange weapons it uses can cut through almost anything.

"You killed them... didn't you?" I asked in shock.

It looked at me, "They're more useful to our cause dead rather than alive. As we speak their life is being a great service to our lords. Many of you will live to see the wondrous prison cells we have ready for you. The children will be born on this world and we will claim this planet as ours. You!" He pointed at Silvia, "You are Gardevoir! You know that is our sworn duty now!"

Silvia aimed at him, "What would you know about my kind!?"

It did what sounded like a laugh, "I know everything about our kind because like you I am Gardevian! Your family must have been mere commoners to have never heard of our most elite kind. Gardevian Nobles. Hybrids born with immense power but cursed to never show their face."

Silvia stopped aiming at him, "Hybrids? So you were born like the others in that disgusting place?"

The Gardevian Noble stood there, just staring at her for a long time before saying, "No. I was born in the Gardevoir Estate. Like the others, I only got to spend time with my mother when my father allowed it. She is... One of the last humans to survive the old war before Humanity fled. Like us, the humans inbreed too much and died off. My generation may be the last hybrids... unless our kind accepts these weaklings to be useful enough to breed more. If anything, why are you siding with the humans? Are you hoping that one you're linked to will give you high breed children?" He looked directly at me, "Do you think if you trick them and come back with powerful children we'll accept you back?"

I looked at Silvia to see her visibly struggling to hide her anger, "I learned at a young age how horrible our kind is. I won't let your masters harm anyone I care about ever again!"

The Gardevian Noble started cackling, "Ooooh, it's real love. In that regard I can understand you. My father and I loved my mother... but she grew ill like some of the other inbred humans and died. If you all drop your weapons and surrender, you can all be safely captured and I'll put in a good word for some of you. Pokemon aren't all that bad when you get used to the mistreatment."

No one agreed to the Gardevian Noble's proposition and kept their weapons trained on him. Silvia aimed her sniper rifle as well and shifted to stand in front of me protectively. The air in the room began to shift as pressure began to build on me as if gravity got increased. I glanced at our forces and saw everyone was sweating with a tense look plastered on their face. This monster is using civilians as shields and we can't risk shooting them or coming here was pointless. "You all look so nervous and you should be. Gardevian Nobles have only one real purpose... to set up and protect new breeding grounds. With these weaklings we can bring forth more hybrids with unimaginable power and with them... your destruction." The Noble pulled another civilian to him and grabbed the back of her head, "Though you may not be humans and that severely diminished our chances for children our experiments were not only fruitful, they became real marvels. Our kind will rise back to our true strength, the strength taken from us by my mother's ancestors. Though I may die, I die knowing it will help my true kind, the Gardevoir, become stronger."

Without warning Silvia took a shot right at the Gardevian Noble's head. I think he is as shocked as we all were as the bullet not only missed all the civilians but nailed the crack on the his helmet. The civilians were released from his psychic powers as his head was shot back. His visor shattered with his helmet flying off his head landing three feet behind him. Long green hair covered his face as a tiny drop of dark red blood fell off his chin. His skin looked as smooth and white as Silvia's except his face looked nothing like hers. It looked more like us... or should I say more human. As his head shifted back down, his eyes became visible. A dark crimson red with a menacing glow as blood ran down his cheek from a cut given to him by the shattered visor glass. Silvia fired what I thought would be the last shot but the Noble blocked it with his psi-blades. The bullet disintegrated upon impact creating a small dust cloud. The noble swiped his hand towards one of squad two's troops releasing a wave of deadly psychic energy. It pierced clean through the body, cutting a perfect three inch radius hole in their chest. The soldier dropped to the floor dead with a growing blood pool bloodying the floor. Everyone focused on the dead soldier so much we didn't notice the enemy disappeared while dropping the hostages. Silvia shot through one of squad two's soldiers much to my dismay only to realize that he was already dead. His head rolled on the floor as the Noble melded into the shadows again. Second Squad began shooting erratically as our squad began trying to save Civilians. We didn't even free one before being attacked by the Noble. I felt a hand grab my ankle and swung me across the room.

I grunted and tried to get up only to experience what felt like a thousand pounds stomp onto my leg, "AHHHH!"

I could tell from that moment my leg was broken. I bit my lip trying to suppress any more screams of agony as the noble stood over me. I looked up at him to see his face shrouded in darkness. I felt something scratching the inside of my head as if tearing through my memories. I knew it was the hybrid but for what? To taunt me? The scratching began to hurt more as I focused on that instead of my broken leg. 'You're never going to get revenge for your parents. The Gardevoir that killed your parents is still alive.' Noble knelt down, looking me in the eye as he continued talking in my mind, 'Those weaklings your squad beat were nothing. They were cannon fodder, born to die on the front lines so their life energy can be used for a better purpose. In fact, the gift of life was _wasted_ on them just like your parents.'

He ground his foot on my broken leg to cause severe harm, "I don't care what you say! I don't care if I never kill my parents' murderer! We will win this war at the cost of everything if we have to!"

Silvia ripped out a large segment from the wall and flung it towards the Gardevian Noble. Using his own powers, the piece of wall hovered in the air immobilized until Derek quickly dove in to stab the Noble in the face. The attack made him lose focus and the wall shattered against his armor like it's fragile glass. Derek, Jay and Silvia worked together to distract the hybrid long enough for Anthony to come and assist me. I didn't know if my injury could be healed but Anthony stabbed my leg with fast healing medicine regardless. Remarkably my leg healed up within seconds despite all the damage it withstood. I looked at the Gardevian Noble and noticed the rainbow colored liquid was draining as he attacked. If my hunch is right, this must be linked to his power. Silvia landed one perfect shot into the Noble's leg, piercing the armor and immobilizing him momentarily. Silvia didn't have any ammo left for her Sniper and swapped to her Pokemon Assault Rifle. Everyone began shooting at him as he held the wound. Using his psychic powers, the Gardevian Noble made a powerful shield that mimics our own and caused the bullets to ricochet off. Some even hit our own troops but our shields thankfully canceled it. Everyone stopped shooting to avoid any more bullets from straying into an ally. I stood up and watched as our enemy looked around the room before smirking. A void Crystal Portal opened up behind him, "Not this time kiddies." More of that strange rainbow substance drained into him and completely healed his wound instantly, "My master says it's time to go. Next time I'll kill all of you too."

Some of us shot at him as he jumped into the portal and it closed behind him. I couldn't help but feel so frustrated to see him get away like that. "Damn it, I can't believe he ran away."

Silvia looked so frustrated, "He didn't run away. He lost most of his objective."

I felt confused, "What do you mean?"

Second squad approached us and said, "Half of the civilians have been killed."

I felt a cold chill climb up my spine, "Killed? How did they..?" I looked around and noticed most of the civilians were hit from friendly fire... our friendly fire... when the bullets were ricocheting off our enemy's shield. That bastard... he made us kill our own civilians on purpose...

Anthony looked defeated, "We couldn't even save our own civilians..."

Jay smacked our backs, "Guys, it's okay! Yes, we made a mistake but we still saved some of our civilians. There are more people out there trapped in the city who need us. People hiding in their homes, children who lost their parents like us! Never lose hope! Don't feel defeated! We have not failed yet, now let's get out there and save those we can!"

All of us felt a lot better after hearing Jay's outburst because he's right. Everyone worked hard to free the remaining civilians. None of them were happy with us and actually made it a point to berate us for a shitty job we did defending them. Normally I'd retort to such disrespect but this honestly felt deserved. We did fail these people and we were the ones that pulled the trigger to kill our own people. It felt... horrible knowing this. After helping the last few to leave for the APC, I decided to look around a bit for anything of interest. The noble left behind his shattered helmet. I walked over to it and picked it up only to notice it slowly healing itself while dripping that rainbow substance. When the strange liquid hit the ground it turned stone into dirt with vegetation starting to grow. Is this life energy turned into a liquid? I allowed a drop to land on my hand and instantly felt like everything wrong in my body went away. My fatigue vanished as if it never existed in the first place. I remembered one of the lessons we were taught. Sometimes in order to defeat our enemies... we must become them.

I put the helmet on and turned to my group, "I'm keeping this helmet. After all, he left without paying for it and next time we're making him pay in full."

As we left, I felt around in my pocket to feel the void crystal was still there. After we save more of our people I need to bring this to our base's scientists. They'll want to see it.

* * *

**(Finished. Man, this is the longest chapter I've every written on this site in my entire time on here. I kind of like it being this long, but what do you guys think? Should I stick to about 4 to 4.5k words or try to reach about 6k words a chapter? Please favorite, follow and review to support the story! ^_^)**


End file.
